


Becoming Maine Again

by HBossWrites



Series: Surviving Project Freelancer [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Escaping Project Freelancer, Mistaken Identity, life threatening injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBossWrites/pseuds/HBossWrites
Summary: It took three hours for the search team to find Maine.He was lucky.If they’d been there much sooner, he might not have been able to make the switch.





	

It took three hours for the search team to find Maine. 

He was lucky.

If they’d been there much sooner, he might not have been able to make the switch.

Project Freelancer had a great deal of data lost in Wash’s EMP fiasco, only physical files were left to identify the agents, and The Director would never leave anything that could trace back to the agents in a physical document.

“Holy shit! Holy shit! We’ve got a live one here!”

Maine didn’t know where the body came from, didn’t particularly care. The armor mostly fit him. Some of the pieces didn’t go on exactly right, one of the gloves never made it on. That didn’t matter. 

The other soldier wore Maine’s armor.

“Jesus! Quick, get a medic! Where’s the fucking biofoam?”

They patch him as quickly as they can. His chest aches. He coughs, blood speckles his lips. Maine’s pretty sure every bone is broken in his body. 

“You’ve got to pull through for us, ok? Come on.”

Maine sobs.

“That’s right, that’s right, you’re good. Ok, breathe slowly. We’re not gonna let you die, you hear me?”

Everything hurts.

Everything is wrong.

Getting the AI back, it was supposed to fix him, she should have fixed him.

Sigma took something when he was implanted, and when they were gone…it was like there was a hole in him. Wash saw it.

Even after Sigma and the others were gone, Wash still called him Meta. Wash believed that his friend, that Maine, was dead.

Wash didn’t trust him.

“Buddy, Buddy, please, stay with me!”

Wash was right not to trust him.

He’d betrayed Washington. He’d betrayed everyone. He’d killed…

“No, no, no, no, no! Come on, Buddy! We’re losing him!”

Sigma killed Carolina. The Meta killed…he killed.

But Maine killed Tex.

He’d killed his teammate. 

“Please, god. Just hold on!”

Maybe he should have just given up.

It was too late now. The soldiers were here, and they weren’t going to just let him die.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that none of the Freelancers are actually dead (except for CT because when Tex kills you, you stay dead), and they're all just hiding out somewhere trying not to be found.
> 
> Of course, if you believe they're alive, you have to justify how they escape. This is just one way I think Maine could have potentially made it out.


End file.
